


lucky strike

by starryboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: Jeno turns in his lap to look at him, eyes suddenly serious, “Jisung,” he pauses, lucking his lips, face close enough to Jisung’s own to make him nervous. Jisung faintly registers everyone in the background counting, it sounds like they’re at five. “Can I kiss you?”





	lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> this is for mason because i need to prove that i can write something without putting angst into it
> 
> also, this is me attempting to spread my jeno is a good kisser agenda

Jisung’s been in the house for twenty minutes and he already wants to leave. It’s not that he doesn’t want to celebrate with his hyungs, it’s just that he’s surrounded by couples, and that’s never fun.

Upon entering the house he’s greeted by Taeyong, who ushers him towards the kitchen, making him promise to not touch the legal part of their friend groups alcohol. Jisung, not wanting to experience the elder’s wrath, gladly promises and picks up a soda.

He nods at people as he passes them on his way to the living room, stopping occasionally when he’s forced into a conversation. When he finally pulls away from Ten and his complaining about how annoying Doyoung is (which earns him a middle finger from the latter from across the room) he finds the younger members chatting around the couches.

“Jisungie!” Jaemin greets him first, rosy cheeks and wide eyes staring back at him. He has Donghyuck on his lap, who’s twirling a strand of Jaemin’s hair around his finger.

“Hey hyung,” he settles into the couch corner, as far away from… that as he can possibly get, knowing that as soon as the clock strikes midnight there is going to be some not so PG stuff going down on the other corner.

Mark rolls his eyes at the duo and sits down next to Jisung, “Happy New Years Eve Jisung.”

“Back at you hyung. Now, who are you going to kiss at midnight and make me want to throw up?” Mark blushes and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He’s looking at something over Jisung’s shoulder and he turns around to look too. It’s Yukhei telling some story to Johnny, big hands making larger gestures to match his wide eyes and loud laugh. 

He turns back to look at Mark, his face is redder than it was before he turned around, and scoffs. “I’m gonna go find Chenle, bye hyung,” Mark mumbles out a goodbye, eyes still trained on the elder.

Jisung rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the couch, turning towards the hallway to see if he can find someone else to talk to. He walks into the first unlocked room he comes across and finds Chenle and Renjun laughing on the bed. 

“What are you losers laughing at?” 

Renjun glares at him and throws a pillow, “Yah, Park Jisung, be nice to your hyung.”

“Never,” he says while plopping down next to Renjun on the bed. The elder attempts to push him off, but fails, and instead turns over to only face Chenle, completely ignoring Jisung. 

It doesn’t bother Jisung as much as it should, instead, he stares at the ceiling and listens to Renjun complain about him in Chinese. It’s oddly relaxing, and he loses track of time. 

Jisung’s not sure how much time has passed when he’s shaken out of his head by Chenle, “Hey, there’s some food in the kitchen if you want some.”

He hums in response, sliding off the bed and onto his feet. Jisung eyes the clock when he gets there and learns he spent two whole hours listening to Chenle and Renjun talk shit in Chinese. How lovely.

Jisung grabs some chocolate covered strawberries and heads back into the living room, not in the mood to listen to the hyungs gossip. He sits back down in his original seat and munches on one, eyeing Donghyuck and Jaemin on the other side of the room. 

“Can I have one?” Jisung looks up in surprise to find Jeno smiling at him, hand already reaching for a strawberry.

“When the hell did you get here?” He helps the elder out by handing him a strawberry and Jeno hums thankfully.

Jeno, instead of sitting on any of the open spaces of the two couches, decides to just plop down onto Jisung’s lap, back against the armrest and legs laid out across the cushions. “Just a little bit ago.”

Jisung whines of course, but he admits that he quite enjoys the feeling of Jeno in his lap. Jeno drops his head onto Jisung’s shoulder, his arm coming to lie against his stomach and grab at his waist. 

“You’re extra clingy tonight,” Jeno snuggles further into Jisung’s chest at his words, an embarrassed flush prominent on the tips of his ears. It’s adorable. Jeno mumbles into his shirt and Jisung’s ears strain trying to make out the words. “Hyung, speak up, I can’t hear you.”

Jeno pulls away with a pout, “Quit being mean to your hyung brat.”

“I’m not being mean, I’m just pointing out how cute you are,” Jisung smiles as he whines and his head falls back onto his shoulder. 

Jeno then starts to tell him about a new show he’s been watching, ears still red, and he loses himself in their conversation. Jisung’s always loved listening to Jeno talk, there’s just something so relaxing about his voice, it’s a welcome distraction from the chaos of the party around them.

The thing about Jeno is you can tell him anything and he won’t judge, he’ll listen to Jisung talk about his most obscure guilty pleasures and won’t even look at him weirdly. It’s easy to forget how much time passes as he talks to the elder, and tonight is no different. 

Before he knows it Taeyong’s yelling for everyone to gather in the living room for the ball drop.  
Everyone’s screaming as they countdown to midnight, each couple hanging onto each other as the anticipation builds, excitement causing time to feel like it slows. Jisung’s eyes flit down to look at Jeno, and his heart catches in his throat. He’s smiling, counting down with everyone else, and he looks so pretty it makes Jisung’s mouth dry up.

Jeno turns in his lap to look at him, eyes suddenly serious, “Jisung,” he pauses, licking his lips, face close enough to his own to make him nervous. Jisung faintly registers everyone in the background counting, it sounds like they’re at five. “Can I kiss you?”

Four. Jisung’s mouth drops open in surprise but he quickly closes it. He nods, already looking at Jeno’s lips. 

Three. The elder startles a bit, clearly not expecting Jisung to say yes, but quickly regains his composure. 

Two. Jeno leans in, eyes fluttering shut, and Jisung follows his lead. 

One. Their lips meet in a sort of peck, not at all what Jisung was expecting, and he whines disappointedly. Jeno quickly gets the memo and tilts his head, moving his lips ever so slightly against Jisung’s, and God does it feel good.

Jisung snakes a hand around Jeno’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Jeno exhales softly through his nose, surprised at the action, and he gets bolder, raising a hand to cup Jisung’s cheek. He angles Jisung’s head just right and presses closer, opening his mouth to pull Jisung’s bottom lip in between his teeth. He shivers at the feeling and opens his mouth, tongue darting out to slide across Jeno’s. 

Jeno tastes like the chocolate dipped strawberries they had earlier, and Jisung forces himself to bite back an embarrassing noise at the revelation. Instead, he melts into it, his left hand coming up from Jeno’s waist to grab at his hair. Jeno sighs into the kiss as Jisung, overwhelmed by everything, accidentally tugs too hard at his hair. 

Jisung experimentally licks into Jeno’s mouth and feels a jolt of pride rush up his spine at the sound it brings out of Jeno. He shifts in Jisung’s lap, turning so he can sit up and face him directly. It causes goosebumps to raise on Jisung’s skin, the fact that Lee Jeno is straddling him makes him grow warmer, suddenly aware of just how many people are in the living room with them.

The thought soon melts away when Jeno kisses him hard again, arms wrapping around Jisung’s neck. He plays with the hairs at Jisung’s nape and he exhales shakily into Jeno’s mouth. 

Jeno pulls away at that, eyes wide and lips swollen. Jisung pants out a breath, suddenly aware of just how much he needed to breathe. 

He reaches a hand up to brush Jeno’s bangs out of his eyes, and he breathes out deeply. Jeno tries to stutter out a couple words, but it seems like he can’t formulate a proper sentence, so instead, he makes to scramble off of Jisung’s lap.

“Wait,” he grabs Jeno’s waist, forcing him to stay, “You don’t have to go.”

Jeno looks up at him at a loss for words. “Okay,” he says slowly and raises a hand to touch his lips. Jisung watches as a blush makes its way onto his cheeks, and he can’t believe he just made out with his prettiest hyung. 

Jeno leans back into him, hiding his face in Jisung’s neck, but he can still feel how warm Jeno’s face his. He wraps his arms carefully around the elder and finally looks up. 

Mark’s trying (and failing) to hide his laugh, as is the majority of his hyungs. Donghyuck and Jaemin both look like a mess, Jisung swears Jaemin’s hair wasn’t parted that way at the beginning of the night, and Donghyuck’s lips are redder than Taeyong’s hair, and he swears he can see them exchanging money. The rest of them respectfully avert their eyes as they make their way back to the kitchen, but that can’t hide the shit eating grin on Doyoung’s face.

“Oh my god,” Jeno says into the fabric of his shit, “They saw all of that.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Jisung runs a hand through Jeno’s hair, “I don’t think Donghyuck and Jaemin saw any of it, they looked like they were too preoccupied with each other.” Jeno groans into his neck and Jisung freezes, “You don’t regret it, right?”

Jeno pulls back to look him in the eye, “God, no, Jisung. I’ve actually been wanting to do that for a while, I just wish I had asked when we weren’t surrounded by everyone in our friend group.” He offers Jisung a smile and once again he’s struck by just how attractive Jeno is.

“Good, maybe next time it can be more private?” 

Jisung smiles bashfully while Jeno laughs, snuggling back into his shoulder, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

(They’re both asleep by the time everyone files back into the living room, cooing at how adorable they look wrapped around each other, deciding to let them have one of the guest rooms to themselves.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctskz) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vampjeno)
> 
> 181230  
> \- sonnie


End file.
